I Wanna Play
by Daffodil3126
Summary: Daryl was Alana's Forrest Gump. And just like Jenny she ran from her life and the one good man in it. But what happens when they find each other during the fall of the earth? Daryl/oc. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the walking dead or any of its characters. I just own the characters of Allie and ?

 **Warnings:** Cutting, physical abuse, molestation (no details just mentions), sex at a young age. If I missed any let me know.

 **I Wanna Play**

I grew up with Daryl Dixon. As a kid he wasn't just a friend, he was my home, my bed when I needed one and a shoulder to cry on when I needed that too. He was my Forest Gump if you will. But our story didn't end sweetly like forest and Jenny's. Real life tore us apart when we were teenagers and I never thought I would see him again.

 **Chapter One:** Kids

"Daryl, come play with me." Seven year old Alana said pulling on the arm of a little blond headed boy who sat on the ground next to his broken bicycle.

"No Allie. I gotta fix this chain or Merle's gonna skin me alive." Daryl said jerking his arm away from the annoying little girl.

"Forget 'im he's a jerk." Alana said walking around to stand in front of Daryl, her dirty yellow sundress blowing in the hot Georgia wind. "If he tries to get at'chu I'll sock 'im one." She said bouncing around on her feet while takin' jabs at the air like the boxers she had seen her father watch on tv while he drank.

"Whatever, you'll just git'cher ass kicked. Ya know Merle don't mind hittin' girls." He said not looking up from his eight year old working hands.

Alana groaned and grabbed his hand making him look at her as she pulled him to his feet. "I wanna play." She said poking her little bottom lip out at him.

But he jerked his hand away. "Go play with yer brothers. I got work to do."

"But Daryl…" she wined as she bounced up and down on her toes. Making her tangled, straight brown curls bounce one her head. "My brothers don't play right."

"Then go play with Kasey." Daryl grumbled as he slipped the now fixed chain on the bike. Daryl knew that Alana wouldn't go play with the stuck up little blond girl next door.

"She don't like me. I'm too dirty." She said mocking the neighbor girl's snotty tone. "'Sides, other girls don't like playin' in the woods." She kicked at a rock in the overgrown grass. "Please Daryl, let's go hintin'. I like huntin'." The truth was, she didn't like hunting. She just needed to get away from her father and brothers and their hands that touched her too often. When Daryl would take her into the woods they would always end up climbing a tree and talking as the rabbits and birds passed them by.

"Fine, let me go get my gun." He said as he put down his tools and headed into the run down house that his family lived in. He was back in no time with a bb gun slung over his skinny shoulders. "Dad's sleepin', he won't even know we was gone." He said as he took off into the nearby woods with Alana in tow. She loved the sound of leaves crackling beneath her old shoes as they walked. It was a safe sound, unlike the ones she heard at home. Shouting, cursing, slapping and…moaning. She knew that when she was under the cover of the trees with Daryl at her side, that she was safe.

"Daryl?" Alana asked hearing his juvenile grunt from where he sat on the tree branch next to her, letting her know he was listening. "Thanks." She slid her hand into his and laughed when he jerked it away.

"Better got goin'. Merle'll have my ass if he come's home and finds the bike broken." Daryl said before he jumped from the tree to land flat on his feet. Alana on the other hand wasn't so reckless and climbed down limb by limb. Daryl waited for her patiently.

*Five Years later*

"Alana get yer ass back here!" her father yelled, but Alana just kept running. Her oldest brother, Leon, had moved away, but her younger brother Jeremy still lived at home. He and her father still liked touching her. When they weren't touching her they were beating her for running because she didn't want to be touched. Blood dripped down her nose and she limped as she ran, but she didn't stop until she came to Daryl's bedroom window. She wanted to knock, but she feared she would wake his father and cause Daryl to get a beating too. She was about to just walk away and hide in the woods, but as soon as her back was turned the window opened.

"Ana, what'cha doin' here?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep. "Let me guess, Dad's after you again?" he asked and she nodded so he stepped aside and let her climb in. After Daryl had climbed back into his lumpy bed he raised the thin cover and let Alana climb in. "Why does he do that to ya?" he whispered wanting to wrap his arm around her, but he thought it would be inappropriate and make her uncomfortable.

"I don't know. My brother's say that Dad's not my real dad. That mom screwed some other man and got pregnant with me. They say, that mom died havin' me." She told him and they got quiet for a while. She felt like crying, but she had lost the ability to do so long ago. "I think Dad blames me." She admitted numbly and wiped at the blood that was drying on her face.

"Wasn't yer fault." Daryl whispered against her ear and she smiled. He always told her that. When she thought that the weight that rested on her shoulders was all her fault he assured her that it wasn't.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed his arm and draped it over her waist like a blanket. Daryl wanted to move his arm. He didn't want to touch her the way her dad and brothers did. But even at such a young age, he wanted to comfort her, and holding her like this seemed to do the trick. So he left his lanky arm where she had put it and ended up falling asleep.

When he woke up she was gone and he knew she had returned home early so that his dad didn't catch them in bed together. They'd been caught before and both had scars from the beating they'd gotten for it.

*four years later*

Alana sat on her knees gazing down at her father. She hated him with everything in her. He had drunk himself stupid then passed out in his bedroom. He hadn't even made it to his bed and instead lay on the floor next to it. She only took her eyes off of him to pull a sheathed hunting knife out of the waist band of her ratty jeans. She unsnapped the leather strap that held the knife inside and pulled it out. She had just raised it over her head, ready and willing to plunge it into her father's chest when someone caught her wrist stopping her. She just knew that Jeremy had caught her and she was about to get it.

But when she looked behind her she only saw Daryl looking down at her with glaring eyes and his crossbow on his back. He took the knife out of her hand and gave her wrist a pull, telling her to stand up. So she did and he pulled her outside then continued dragging her behind him until they were at their spot in the woods. It was a place hidden between rocks and vines of nearby trees. He didn't let go of her wrist until they got there and when he did he let her have it. "What the hell were ya thinkin?" he asked slinging his hand around the way Daryl tended to do when he was mad.

"That I hate him." She answered, glaring back at him, mad that he had stopped her. "I wish they were all dead."

"Do ya wanna go to prison for the rest of your life?" he asked taking a step closer to glare down at her. Over the years he had grown to tower a whole foot over her.

"A prison cell all to myself and fresh meal everyday has to be better than this." she stated, still glaring at him.

Her statement pushed him over the edge. He closed the small space between then, grabbed each side of her bruised face and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Her hands flew to his sides holding him tight as she kissed him back. They were both breathless when the kiss broke. He pressed his forehead against hers and opened his eyes to see her looking up at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Ya can't go to prison, Allie." His whispered words brushed across her parted lips. Allie is what he'd called her when they were kids and now that they were older he only used the nickname on the rarest of occasions.

She reached up and placed her hands over his that were still holding her head. "Daryl…" she sighed still looking into his eyes. "You just…kissed me." her words were quiet and shaky. Despite how much "attention" her father and brothers had shown her, they never kissed her. That was too intimate of a gesture from such harsh men. "I've never…kissed before." She admitted and watched as Daryl sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it.

In a flash she practically jumped into him and pressed her lips back to his. He stumbled from the force of it and backed into one of the big rocks. Both of their minds were foggy and they felt things they didn't know they were capable of feeling as their hands explored each other.

He had lowered her to the soft grass when his brain cleared and he stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked as he gazed down into her bright green eyes. She nodded at him and gripped his now shirtless back. "I don't have a-" he started, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"We're good. I promise." She didn't want to tell him that her father had put her on the pill a long time ago. Daryl trusted her more than anyone else, so when she took her hand off of his mouth he pressed his lips back to hers, no questions asked.

That night was a night that they would never forget and would repeat many times. They were each other's sanctuary. When the shitty world around them became too much, instead of turning to drugs or other substances, they turned to each other. Even though they were too young, sadly, neither of them could find anything wrong with it. They were at their happiest when they were with each other in their spot in the woods, wrapped in a stashed blanket.

*two years later*

Bouncing brown curls had turned to perm straightened blond. Childish facial features turned into a pretty round face with small plump lips, a slim long nose and round green eyes that seemed to be faded by the shit life threw at her. Her 16 year old body had matured into that of a busty 18 year old. Her long legs were scarred, but still good looking enough to catch the eye of every man that she walked by. Or was it her butt, barely covered by the denim uniform skirt that they looked at?

"Yo, baby, how 'bout another beer?" the handsome guy at the table across the dark club called out as he waved his empty beer at her. His eyes took in her pushed up chest covered by a black and silver halter top. She wanted to slap him, but if she did she would lose her job, again. She hated the sexy outfits working at the bars in town required, but she understood it. The sexier you look the better your tips, but it also meant unnecessary touching from the more drunken and handsy customers.

She forced a dazzling fake smile onto her face when she got to his table and took his empty bottle. "Another Corona?" she asked with a voice that was laced with bogus cheer. She felt her hair slip from behind her ear to cover her face as she looked down and pulled out her order pad from her back pocket.

"How about a nice tall glass of ice cold Jessica?" he asked looking at the fake nametag on her chest.

She took in his blood shot eyes, sweaty forehead and slurred words. "How 'bout you kiss my ass?" she said dropping the fake smile as she placed her palms on the table. "Tell me what you want to drink or I'll have you thrown out." Her voice was now cold and harsh and she saw the man's eyes darken. Before she knew what had happened she was on her butt on the floor cupping her face in her hand. Before she could stand up the man straddled her and grabbed her by her hair scratching the back of her neck in the process. As soon as she cried out a guard was on the man pulling him off and hauling him toward the exit. She took the chance to escape to the bathroom. She fixed her hair as best she could, reapplied her ruby red lipstick, made sure her boobs were back in place and with a deep calming breath went back to work.

Later that night, she stood in the kitchen of her father's old house with her hair pulled up out of her face. Her father had thankfully died a year ago, leaving her with just her brothers. Leon had moved back after getting arrested for drug possession. Currently, neither of them were home. She had one of her father's old pocket knives in her hand with the blade resting on her left wrist. Only the moon, shining through the cracked window over the sink, illuminated the room. In the silver lighting, the other scars on her wrists glowed. One thin slash mark right after the other spanned a three inch space on her wrist. As she and Daryl got older, they couldn't always meet at their spot and when she couldn't lose herself in him she got lost in self inflicted pain. She was about to press the blade down and add another mark when she stiffened from an unexpected touch on her lower back. "It's just me." The familiar gruff voice instantly softened her tensed muscles. He pressed his chest to her back and she didn't turn to look at him. "What'cha doin' with that?" he asked and she simply tossed the still open knife onto the counter and watched it spin.

He knew what she was doing with it, but she never told him out loud. "Nothin'. Just thinkin'." She said knowing he wouldn't ask what she was thinking about. He never did, because it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking about when she held a knife in her hand. "What are you doin' here?" she asked still staring at the now still knife on the counter.

He sighed before he gripped her hips and pulled her into him. "Haven't seen ya in a while." She knew what that meant. She was the only woman he'd ever slept with and she knew it. Hell, she was the only woman he ever even looked at like that. She had seen other women hit on him, but he would freeze up every time and his brother would laugh at him and call him gay. She was lost in thought and a touch on the back of her neck pulled her out. "What's this?" he asked and she hummed asking him what he was talking about. "You've got scratches on yer neck." He softly touched one and she flinched. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He kissed her neck and sighed. "Daryl." she sighed and he kissed her neck again before turning her around to look in her eyes as he raised his brows. The look told her to answer his question. "Some drunk at the bar tried to pick me up. I turned him down and he hit me, pulled my hair. He must've scratched me in the process."

Daryl swiped a loose lock of hair out of her face letting his hands rest on each side of her neck. She placed her hands on his youthful narrow sides, her simple sign that she wanted him too. His soft lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. His kisses were like no other. In them he gave her everything. Trust, understanding, lust and maybe even love. She easily melted into him and gripped his sleeveless arms as he lifted her on top of the counter. Her legs instantly wrapped around him as he kissed her lightly, but urgently.

Next thing she knew he gripped her butt and picked her up to carry her into her bedroom. He gently laid her on the neatly made bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. She was the only one who had ever seen him naked and if it was up to him it would stay that way. While he did that she sat up and pulled off her shirt to reveal that she hadn't been wearing a bra. His hands instantly found her chest and she giggled at his playfulness. It was a sound that drove him. He only heard this kind of laugh from her when they were having this kind of fun.

His lips found her neck and pulled a different sound from her, just like when her thumbs found his hipbones and pressed down she got a laugh from him. She didn't remember how she discovered that Daryl like his hips to be tickled, but she had done it ever since. They both liked what it did to him. Before she knew it his pants and her panties were on the floor and both were lost in their own world.

Thirty minutes later, they lay on the bed sweaty and panting, but as happy as they were ever going to be. "Daryl." She said getting his attention to see if he was asleep or not and he grunted. "I've been working at that bar for a while now and I've saved up a lot of money." He grunted again wondering where this conversation was going. "I really want to go to college." He felt like his heart had stopped beating for a second and sat up to look at her. "Daryl?" she asked when several minutes of silence had passed. "I'm leaving this god forsaken town."

He sighed and finally looked at her where she sat behind him with her hand on his shoulder. "Fine." Fine? That's all he had to say? Fine? She knit her brows together and stood from the bed. She dressed herself in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder as he started packing her stuff. "Yer leavin' now?" he asked and she nodded.

"I have to go before my brothers come back and try to stop me, or take my money." She was moving too fast for Daryl's liking as she lay on the floor on her back and slid herself under the bed. She ripped the bottom of the box spring open no longer caring about keeping her hiding place a secret. She emerged with two zip lock bags full of money and shoved them into her shoulder bag. All of a sudden it was as if her thoughts got the best of her and she jumped onto the bed surprising Daryl with a passionate kiss. "Come with me?" she asked and knew the moment he sighed that he wouldn't come. He wouldn't leave his precious big brother and father.

"Ana I can't. You know that." She knew it, but she didn't want to leave him behind.

A tear, the first in a long time, slid down her face and she pulled back when he tried to wipe it away. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She whispered not looking at him, hiding her face with her hair. "I'm leaving the train station at 12. If you love me as much as I love you, you'll meet me there and come with me to Atlanta." She said as she moved from the bed and slipped on her worn out boots. She grabbed the picture of her mother and a locket that had belonged to the woman she never met off of her night stand and shoved them in the bag before she left him behind.

He didn't meet her at the train station. He didn't go to Atlanta to look for her and she never asked herself why. She just assumed that he didn't love her, that she was just a familiar face that he could lose himself in when he felt the need. After she moved to Atlanta she got an apartment, a part time job at a coffee shop and signed up for night classes at the local college. Nine months after she moved she gave birth to a beautiful blond headed baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Play With Me, Daryl.**

 **Chapter 2:** All Grown Up

"Kat, can you get'cher feet of the table please? It's not a foot rest." Alana said to her sixteen year old daughter who rolled her eyes as she took her feet off of the coffee table. "Did you finish your homework?" Alana asked pulling another eye roll from her daughter.

"Mom, you've asked me that since I was in kindergarten and the answer is always yes." She said as she joined her mother in the kitchen of their small home in a cul-de-sac. "Just like you always make salmon patties and salad every Wednesday night." The young woman popped an olive into her mouth with a smile at her mom.

"I'm sorry honey, I guess I just like-"

"Consistency." Her daughter finished for her making them both smile. "I know." Alana couldn't look at her daughter's smile without thinking of Daryl. Kat was the spitting image of him, only more feminine. She had gotten Daryl's blond hair and her mother's curls. The older she got the darker her hair got just like Daryl. The beauty mark that was above the right side of Daryl's lip had been passed to her as well. Alana didn't know where her daughter got her personality, but it definitely wasn't from Daryl. Alana was proud of how outgoing and happy her daughter was. She had managed to give Kat the life that she never had growing up. The only thing she hadn't managed to give her was a father. It wasn't for lack of trying. Alana had gone on many dates trying to find the right guy, and at one point she thought that she had, but it turned out that he was just as much of a jerk as the rest.

She gave up when Kat was six. She wanted to move back to her home town on several different occasions, but she just couldn't. She couldn't face Daryl after leaving the way she did, nor could she face all the familiar faces the town held. Instead, she finished night school and got a job at a bank. "I don't have to work tomorrow. They shut down the bank because of the…disturbances." She said as she finished the salad and sat it on the dining room table along with the salmon patties and pulled up a chair.

"I know, School's been shut down too. I don't know when it will start back up." Alana and Kat were both feeling something in the pit of their stomachs, something bad. "Mom I'm scared. Something's goin' on out there that they aren't telling us about." Kat stated without eating a single bite of the food that was on her plate.

"I know, me too, but I'm sure everything is goin' to be okay." She assured her daughter and motioned to her plate. "Now eat." She said with a sigh and made herself eat for her daughter's sake.

An hour later the TV blared an emergency broadcast and pulled both of them out of their rooms and to the living room. "I regret to announce that the uprisings have gotten worse in Atlanta." The news reporter spoke clearly.

"Mom." Kat said getting her mothers attention from the screen. The look in Kat's eyes told her that she was worried and scared.

"Go pack a bag." Alana told her and Kat headed to her room. "Pack at least a week's worth and plenty of socks and underwear." She said as she headed to her room to do the same. "And wear tennis shoes." She called and Kat called out something letting her know she had heard her mother.

"Where are we going?" Kat asked when they met each other in the living room with duffle bags thrown over their shoulders.

"Out of the city is all I know to tell you right now." Alana answered before she headed into the kitchen with another duffle in her hand. She placed it on the white tile island, opened the cabinet and started stuffing can foods and other foods inside.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Kat asked standing on the other side of the island.

"Getting ready for the worst." She stated simply, not stopping what she was doing to see the scared look on her daughters face. "Go get the batteries and flashlights." Kat did as instructed and while she was gone, Alana went to her bedroom and pulled open the bottom drawer of her night stand. She emptied it out on the bed and unlocked the fake bottom. With a shaking hand she took out the pistol and box of shells. It was already loaded and she made sure it was on safety before she tucked it into the waist band of her jeans at the small of her back. She tucked her shirt over it so that Kat wouldn't see. She emptied the bullets into her jean pocket before her daughter found her.

"I put them in the bag with the food." Kat informed her from the door way and Alana walked over to kissed her daughter on the head.

"I want you to listen to me real good, okay?" she asked and the young blond nodded with wide eyes. "Things are really bad out there. People are eating each other in the streets and when we leave here, we might run into some of them." She informed Kat trying not to scare her, but she needed to know the truth. "But I want you to know that you'll be safe as long as you stick close to me. Okay?"

Kat nodded at her mom. "I've heard that if you hit them in the head that they stay dead." Kat said making her mother give her a questioning look. "Kids at school talk." She said with a shrug.

Alana walked over to the table and picked up a metal candle stick. "Then if one of them comes at you hit them with this." she instructed and her daughter gave her a nod.

"What will you use?" he asked looking at her mother's hands to see that they were empty.

Alana sighed as she reached behind her back and pulled out the pistol in a shaking hand. "This." Kat looked at her with wide eyes and gasped. "Don't worry I know how to use it." she waved her daughter off and picked up the bags off of the island. As they stopped at the front door, Alana found herself wishing she would have used their garage more often. "Make a bee line for the car and don't stop until you're inside." She instructed and Kat nodded. "You ready?" she asked.

Kat gripped the candle stick like it was a baseball bat before she gave her mother a scared nod. "Ready."

They made it to the Camaro safely and they both gave each other a smile when their doors were closed and locked. But a walker slamming into the driver's side window made them both flinch and Alana started the car, heading out of the city.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when they got caught in a traffic jam behind and old tan jeep. Alana looked to the dark car beside them to see a couple talking aggravatedly. She glanced in their back seat and noticed a small boy staring out the window. Seeing that traffic wasn't going to start moving anytime soon Alana started playing around with the radio, hoping to find a broadcast, but all she could find was static. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She spoke to her daughter as she got out of the car, tucking the gun in the back of her jeans just to be safe. She took the few steps over to the couple next to them and knocked on the window. "Hi, I can't find any information on the radio, would you happen to know anything?" she asked nicely and the dark haired man just shook his head. "Okay, thanks anyway." She said with a tired smile and a nod before she got back in her car.

"Did he know anything?" Kat, asked just to get a head shake from her mom.

As the minutes ticked by without a car moving, the headlights in front of them slowly started turning off. "Well, looks like we're gonna be here a while." Alana sighed and killed the car to keep from wasting gas.

Hours later they sat on the hood of the car waiting with the people that surrounded them. The couple in the car next to them had eventually gotten out and introduced themselves as Officer Shane Walsh and Lorie Grimes. The little boys name was Carl. The couple from the car ahead of them had got out as well. The scrawny woman introduced them as Carol and Ed Peletier and their daughter Sophia.

"Hi I'm Katrina Dixon. You can call me Kat." Alana smiled at her charismatic daughter who bounced off of the hood of the car and introduced them both. "This is my mom, Alana."

When things started getting too bad on the highway Shane suggested that everyone around them should get in their cars and follow him up the mountains. So that's what Alana and Kat did. It was dawn when the cars in front of them started coming to stops and parking around the big opening in the woods, Kat parked out away from the rest. Everyone was in need of stretching their legs, so most were out moseying around when an old blue truck that had apparently fallen behind in line pulled up to the edge of the woods and killed it's rumbling engine.

While Kat leaned back on the hood of the car playing on her phone, which had no signal but was charged enough to play a game on, Alana looked around at the new faces. So far she had figured out that Shane seemed like a cool guy and Lorie was nice, but needed to not trust random strangers to watch her kid. Alana had also learned why Carol was so scrawny. It was because Ed was abusive as hell and Alana had no intentions of letting her daughter anywhere near him.

The way Ed treated Carol made Alana think of her past, which was why she thought she was seeing things when her eyes landed on a man who looked a lot like Daryl Dixon. She blinked rapidly before she looked down letting her brown curls cover her face. She stayed like this for a while before she heard Kat say, "Mom, that guy's staring at you."

When Alana looked up her eyes connected with Daryl's and he started walking over to them. "Ana?" he asked when he came to a stop a few feet away from them.

"Hi…Daryl." She greeted numbly.

"You know him?" Kat's curious voice made both of them look at her.

"Yeah, sweetie, he's…an old friend." Alana answered then turned back to notice Daryl's old crossbow on his back. "You still running around with Merle?" she asked, but her question was answered when Merle walked up and threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder.

"We came up here to go huntin' for deer little brother, not snooty women." Merle's voice was still just as raspy as it used to be and the sound of it brought her back to some not so good times.

"Can-it, Merle." She snapped out of an old habit that she forgot was even a habit.

He opened his mouth to tell her off before things clicked it no place. "Alana?" he asked letting go of his brother to get a better look at her. "Damn, you've grown up girl." He said giving her an appreciative look up and down as he licked his bottom lip. "Who's this?" he asked turning his gaze onto her daughter.

"Instead up jumping up and introducing herself like before, Kat cowered back from him and his appraising look. Alana placed her arm protectively around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her into her side. "This is my daughter, Katrina."

The whole time Merle and Alana were talking Daryl studied Kat. He noticed her mole right away along with her blue eyes and blond hair. When he heard Alana say her name was Katrina it caught his attention. "How old is she?"

Kat thought he was asking for all the wrong reasons, but Alana knew that he was asking because he saw the resemblance. "She's sixteen." She answered with a dry throat and watched as the wheels in Daryl's head started turning.

Daryl scoffed at her before he gripped the strap of his bow and started walking away. "Hey, where ya goin'?" Merle called after him not following.

"Huntin'." Daryl grumbled not looking back.

"But we just found your long lost girlfriend, Darylina." Merle called mockingly and as if Alana wasn't sick enough after seeing the military drop bombs on the city, Merle's statement made it worse.

Daryl turned around, stalked back over to his brother with a glare and jerked a bolt out of his hands. "Ain't my girlfriend. Never was. Now get your shit and let's go." He cursed then started walking off again.

Alana watched then both walk away with creased brows. This is why she never went back to her home town. She knew he would get pissed at her and really, she couldn't blame him. She was about to just get in the car and leave the group when Kat spoke up, getting her attention. "People are gathering over there." she pointed to an RV parked a ways away with its awning down.

So they walked over to see what was going on. "Alright is that everybody?" Shane asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, so as of right now we know that the city has been bombed and all emergency broadcasts have stopped. It's quiet out there, but as far as we know it's safe up here." Someone asked a question that Alana didn't quite catch. "No, but Dale or I will be up on this RV keeping watch at all times."

The speech and questioning went on for a while, but Alana eventually stopped listening as her mind drifted to Daryl. How could he still be tagging along with his ass-hole brother? Could he tell that Kat was his? "Hi, I'm Andrea. This is my sister, Amy." A tall blond introduced herself and a younger, shorter blond, breaking her thought process.

"Hi, I'm Kat." Katrina introduced herself then her mother who smiled and shook the girls outstretched hand. "This is my mom, Alana."

Alana shook the sister's hands and gave them a distracted looking smile before she turned to her daughter. "It's really late. Are you tired?" she asked and Kat nodded her head. So Alana turned back to Andrea and Amy. "It was nice meeting y'all. I think we're gonna turn in, good night." She told them with a nod as she and her daughter headed for the car. "Do you want to sleep in the car or do you feel like setting up the tent?" she asked and noticed her Daughter yawn.

"Can we sleep in the car tonight?" Kat asked sounding like she was ashamed that she was too tired to set up a tent in the pitch black night.

"Yeah, baby girl. Take the back seat." She told her daughter who climbed into the back seat as she pulled open the front driver's side door and slid in.

It wasn't hard for the two to fall asleep that night.


End file.
